


should’ve said no (should’ve gone home)

by anonhermionegranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramionelove Mini Fest 2016, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonhermionegranger/pseuds/anonhermionegranger
Summary: Hermione gets roped into playing Quidditch at the Burrow when they’re a player short. What no one expected was for her to get hurt, and a certain someone’s reaction to her injuries.





	should’ve said no (should’ve gone home)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Original prompt #28 - "Quidditch accident leads to kiss; Squicks: None"
> 
> I would like to give a huge round of applause to my beta, C, who had to put up with so much as I procrastinated on writing this story due to my finals. She worked super quickly to try to get the story beta’d in time, though it was a hundred percent my fault that it was late. I am eternally grateful for her. 
> 
> The title comes from Taylor Swift’s song “Should’ve Said No.”

“Please, Hermione, we need you!”

“It’ll be for one game only, we swear.”

Hermione stood in front of her pleading best friends, arms crossed. The three of them had just finished their weekly lunch when Harry and Ron broached the subject.

“Can’t you find anybody else?” It was a well-known fact that Hermione Granger did not enjoy playing Quidditch. They must’ve been really desperate if they were asking her. The few times she had joined them had ended with her teammates impatiently screaming at her in the air as she missed easy passes, or during one particularly bad game, screaming angrily when she caught a pass and threw the Quaffle into the wrong goal. She preferred not to talk about that game, but to her dismay, sometimes when Harry and Ron got too drunk, they would spend the entire night regaling the story to amused strangers.

“There’s no one else.” Ron tugged her arm gently. “My birthday’s coming up. This could be my present. Please!”

Hermione sighed, eyeing the clock. She had to return to work soon, and she didn’t have time to argue with them anymore.

“Fine, I’ll play this once.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Harry and Ron lit up, engulfing her in a hug.

“You won’t regret it,” Harry said.

“It’s too late for that,” Hermione muttered under her breath. “I’ll see you guys later.” A second later, she Disapparated, leaving Ron and Harry to exchange a look of disbelief.

“Blimey, I didn’t think that would work,” Ron told him. There was a pause, and then he added, “She’s still going to get me an actual gift, right?”

\------

"Where do you think you’re going, Granger?” 

Hermione froze at the voice. She had been so close to freedom, and of course, he had to be the one who prevented her escape. She turned away from the fireplace, letting the Floo powder slip through her open fingers with a small sigh of regret. Lunch had just finished, and Hermione had planned on holing up in her apartment, wards up, to get out of playing Quidditch.

Malfoy stared at her, an eyebrow raised in amusement. The sight before her still stunned her. She would have never thought that Draco Malfoy would ever willingly step into the cluttered home that was the Burrow, much less be invited every month. Sometimes it hit her like a Bludger to the chest how different everything would have turned out if Malfoy hadn’t turned to the Order for help during their sixth year.

During the war, they interacted only when they had to, and it wasn’t until after the war that they slowly became friends. Now, not only did they work in the same department at the Ministry but somewhere along the line, Hermione had started to fancy him. Sometimes she thought he felt the same, but she didn’t want to risk their entire friendship because she occasionally caught him staring at her when he thought she wasn’t looking.

“Malfoy, couldn’t you have entered the room a minute later? I could have made it home by now.” She scowled at him, and he smirked in response.

“Potter had a feeling you would try to leave before the game, so I offered to track you down.”

Hermione huffed, crossing her arms. “Fine, let’s get this over with.” She brushed past him, her skin tingling from the small contact. She looked back to find him in the same place, an inscrutable look on his face. She felt her own face heat up for no reason, and she quickly added, “I’m on your team, right? I hope you’re prepared to lose, Malfoy.”

Her heart thumped loudly in her ears when she saw him grin in response.

“There’s no way I’m losing, Granger.” He deliberately brushed past her, offering her a small wink as he led them to the makeshift pitch out in the yard.

Hermione sighed. She definitely regretted this.

Half an hour later and she still regretted caving in. The day had been perfect in the morning, but dark clouds had rolled in. Everyone was adamant that they play, ignoring Hermione’s attempts to postpone the game. She sighed as she circled the pitch halfheartedly. As a Chaser she really should have been in the middle of the action, but everyone in the air knew she was the weakest player, and her teammates stopped trying to pass her the Quaffle after her third drop.

When the rain started to fall, she wondered if anybody would notice if she just left. The game was heating up, and she was almost certain that her team was in the lead. Now if only Harry could catch the Snitch and they could go inside and dry off.

Hermione flew a bit lower, tempted to actually leave the pitch. She scanned the air to make sure no one was paying her any attention, but she froze when she found Malfoy staring at her intently. He ruined her escape plans yet again. She glared at him, but he suddenly grinned and sped in her direction.

The movement caught Harry’s attention, and he raced to catch up. Hermione yelped, not knowing what to do. The boys twisted in the air, both trying to get a lead, and Hermione hurried to get out of their way. She wasn’t fast enough though, and Harry crashed into her. The rain turned her broomstick slick, and she lost her grip, hurtling toward the ground.

Another broomstick crashed into her, a strong arm roping around her waist, and together they tumbled into the ground, landing in the mud. Hermione spluttered, her body aching painfully but thankfully nothing seemed to be broken.

Malfoy’s mud-splattered face came into view, momentarily blocking the rain. His hand reached into her hair, feeling her skull for any bumps.

“Granger, are you okay?” She stared at his concerned face, his grey eyes scanning her for any injuries.

“Ouch, you’re really heavy.”

Relief flooded his face, and he sighed, his hand cupping her cheek almost tenderly.

“Granger, don’t ever scare me like that again.”

His face loomed closer, and Hermione’s heart stopped as he kissed her gently. When she didn’t immediately respond, he playfully nipped her lip, spurring her into action. They only stopped when their friends’ cheering and wolf-whistles got too loud. He pulled away, a grin adorning his face as he helped her to sit up.

“See, Granger? I never lose.” In his other hand laid the now-still Snitch. Hermione stared at it in confusion for a moment before realization hit.

“That was in my hair?!”

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks to anyone reading! i wrote this drabble back in may 2016 for the dramionelove mini fest on lj and only just got a chance to post it here. i knew i had another fic roaming around the internet named after a taylor song and finally remembered it lol. anyway, hope you enjoyed this, even a little bit!


End file.
